ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UltraFan Wiki Guidelines
Greetings, users and newcomers alike, this page is for the rules of our Wiki. Now I say rules but these, are more like guidelines, that said, if you break them you can expect action from one of the Admins. A set of guidelines is needed to prevent misunderstanding among users and preserve order among the wiki, as well as to allow the admins to act properly and within their bounds. The rules are divided into three groups: Wiki, Fan Fiction and User Rules. Standard Guidelines Now there are already basic guidelines that all users should adhere to, to see the full list just go Here. If you go against these Guidelines we will be forced to uphold them. Wiki These guidelines concern Wiki etiquette for new and old users alike. This Wiki follows basic Wiki Rules that anyone should expect, however as a Fan Fiction site, some things are going to be different. The most important things to remember are: *'Use Disclaimers': When doing an Ultraman Fan Fiction series, it is important to use disclaimers. You may be asking “Why?”. Well due to certain legal issues about copyright you could be called to delete your work if you don't have a disclaimer. We’re not saying that is a certainty, just a possibility we are trying to prevent, even if it is unlikely. There is a template that can be used for ease ( ). This is here for your own (the writer's) protection. Granted no one has threatened legal action against any user, but we just want to cover our bases. *Edits: **'Vandalism': Vandalism is defined here as the removal of another information, the adding of graffiti (anything that does not belong there) in the form of nonsense and/or foul language. **Users that do not sign in on the website when they edit something should try make sure it is known that they were the ones who performed the edit. This is not a rule so much as it is a suggestion. **'When making a fan fiction adventure/episode, please remember to place a disclaimer'. For example (The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburaya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters.) **'If you plan to create/post Mature Content, you are asked that the material be an implicit nature, as in not directly stated, or please put a Mature Content Warning Label and Category on your page'. Since this site is for Ultraman Fan Fiction we expect younger users to visit our site, so we are trying to balance between being responsible for them and at the same time not stifle your rights at creating. Also it is against Wikia's Universal Guidelines to post explicit scenes. However, we have no authority on Outside Fan Fiction (See below). *Live Chat **'No new users are allowed on the Live Chat': This is due to a certain troll who kept coming back under different names. They have since been dealt with. Someone with history (like 50 edits and 1 decent page) but no profile page can come on. **'Users are expected to be polite when speaking to others, or for the very least understanding'. In short, don't be a jerk. **'Keep Cursing to Minimal': One or two curse words is probably not going to move anyone to ban you, but if you start talking like a pirate, you will be kicked like a pirate. This ties in with the rule above. *Wiki Fights **'I don't care what it was at your old Wiki, what issue you have/had with another Wiki, here on Ultra Fan those things don't matter. Anyone from any Wiki is welcome as long as they follow our rules and if you had a beef/quarrel with a user before either of you come to this wiki then act like this is the first time meeting them'. In short, don't bring your drama over here. **'As for conflicts/controversy that arise here instead of elsewhere...if you think someone has wronged you, do not take the law into your own hand, tell an Admin and point us to some evidence of that person's wrong play and we will see what we can do. Now before you cry foul, please make sure that the person meant something instead of them just unintentionally upsetting you'. *Harassment **'To those that are not sure what this means, this is when you send threatening or otherwise uncomfortable messages to another user. It could be accusations, uncomfortable messages, death threats etc. Any message that makes someone uncomfortable can be considered harassment'. This includes constantly pestering someone on their chat etc. or sending frequent accusations. We do not however, have any right over private emails. **'If you are a logged in user accused of harassment, we will give you a chance to explain yourself'. We will try to reach an agreement between parties, but the first to break that agreement, regardless of the circumstances, will be held as the wrongdoer. **'If I find out that anyone has given out a Death Threat I will block you PERMANENTLY! There will be no investigation, no nothing, that's it, all of your chances have been used up.' Fan Fiction Now while we are primarily an Ultraman Fan Fiction site, as our name would imply, many are no doubt wondering about our stance on other Tokusatsu fan fiction. *'Giant Hero': The type of heroes created on this Wiki are Giant Heroes, usually Ultras, the main character/hero does not have to be an Ultra, they do however have to follow certain guidelines. **'Transformation': The hero must transform into their heroic alter ego, this can be done by a phrase, an object/device or a pose/movement. HOWEVER, the alternative is that the Giant is called/summoned into action, or some other manner that at least references the Giant Hero trope. **'Dai Kaiju': Though not required for every episode, the point of a giant hero is that they transform to fight giant monsters. However, is it perfectly reasonable the hero fight something such as flying saucers etc. *'Other Heroes': Other types of heroes are acceptable so long as they reference the Ultra Series, such as heroes in the style ULTRAMAN 2011. The hero is a human in a power armor, but it is in reverence of the Ultra Series. *'Kaiju Fiction': Purely kaiju-based fan fiction are allowed here, however please refrain from Godzilla fiction, not because we don't allow it, you can write Godzilla Fan Fiction here, but because there is already a wiki for that sort of thing. Things like Gamera and giant robots are fair game. *'Signatures': You may notice that some users have their user names as categories, this is a signature system we use here to show who created and owns that character/page. Under no circumstances is that to be removed by anyone but the owner. Unless it's to make changes to grammar, or to correct coding mistakes, etc. other users are not supposed to edit that page without the user's consent. **'Multiple Signatures': A page can have multiple signatures, but this means the original owner has given the other(s) permission to use their character for more than just a cameo (a short visit or appearance in another series). To add a signature, the character/page must have been thought up by more than one person or the original User gave the other(s) permission. * Free-to-Use: This category means that the user has allowed others to use their page/character/idea in their own fiction, so long as they do not change anything major. For example, the Ice Lords, created by User SolZen, are Free-to-Use, but any original character, can be put on the page or a new one. ** The character can be different and varied compared to the rest of the species, but the Species Page, is still property of SolZen. ** While the page is still the original Owner's, the unique character still falls under the creator's ownership. * Outside Fan Fiction: If you have fan fiction posted on another site, then you are welcome to post it on links on the site. We just ask that you create a Series Page or Episode Guide to link to them. You don't have to, but It would make things easier for people to find your work. This is not a rule but a guideline. * No Use of other people's Art: You are not allowed to use the art of someone else to portray your Ultra, modified pictures of official Ultras do not matter, but fan art is another story. If someone sees you using art and knows it is not yours they can call an Admin and you will be asked to remove if you cannot show proof of permission or ownership. ** Even pictures which have been modified must give credit and link to the original owner and source material. If the original owner asks (and can show proof of identity), the picture can and will be removed at their request. This sub-rule also applies to Kaiju pictures, original or modified. * One-liners, content deprived pages: Due to the recent upsurge of nonsensical pages with little to no content, the Admins thus find it necessary to implement the rule of prohibiting the following: pages with only one string/line of content, pages with "I SUMMON THEE ____", and overall a lack of substantial content to warrant the page's existence. Any users found spamming such pages are viable for a potential ban. Such pages will be deleted within 1 week of its creation if the creator has not given a valid explanation to warrant its existence. An alternative would be to use the Wikia's sandbox instead, if you don’t know how to access it you can ask someone. Within the allotted time after its creation, a page must be filled with at least a basic history, powers and abilities, and at least an appearance and/or a completed infobox. If not, then state in the comment section when you, the creator, plan to come back and finish it, and no, an absurd date is not going to fly. You have a week at most. * Pornography and Fetishes: This site is for fan fiction concerning a child friendly franchise/character(s) and is connected to another Wiki that documents that franchise. WeI didn't think we needed to come out and say it, but any irresponsible use or depiction of sexuality in fiction, is taboo. If you wish/need to ask me what constitutes as 'irresponsible', you clearly are one of the people this rule was made for. As for more minor things...this wiki is not here to depict your fetishes. ** On that point, do not discuss things like rape, or gender change if you plan to be explicit and cannot give the topics the respect they deserve. ** Vore is not allowed: Vore being understood as graphically descriptive scenes of the consumption of a living being or otherwise. We do not need every iota of the sensation and detail to know that being eaten alive...sucks. You also don't need to go into detail to explain that the people being forced to witness the scene in story, feel disgusted. * Do not make any Alien/Human Half Breeds, and especially do not make any Human/Kaiju Half Breeds: The term 'half-breeds' is used instead of hybrids, to differentiate those born of scientific endeavors like splicing etc., i.e. hybrids as opposed to those born of romantic relationships. Alien Human Hybrids are more acceptable, despite the biological hurdles that would need to be jumped, but Alien/Kaiju Half Breeds are idiotic. * Do not use cringe humor unless you know how to use it: We have had enough. * Do not Create Parody Characters: We have a Wiki for those, because people have flooded this site with idiotic and nonsensical characters and called them 'parodies' to get others to ignore the glaring problems. Zearth and Nice were parodies...they were also funny. An Ultraman based on a fidget spinner it just stupid. Also, only users Akreious, Sentinel 72, CDR (and his forced numerous accounts), UltraGrenburr12678, Furnozilla and Emgaltan are allowed to write parodies. This list is not final and if you want to write parodies, please ask the Parody Wiki Admins. ** Do not make a character based on a meme. ** Do not create a character directly based and/or intended to mock a real-life person, especially if they are political. ** Do not make a 'Neo' Character. These are just alternate versions of canon characters who just have 'Neo' added to their name. Ultraman Neo Mebius is an exception since it was the start of the trend, and is a well-written page. ** No more WOAH Kaiju or Aliens. ** If you wish to post a parody on this wiki, you first need the permission of the Ultra Fan Parody Wiki Admins, unless you are one of the users named above. * Do Not Recklessly Create OP Characters: Super Ultras and the divine figures such as King and Noa are meant to be something special, making your main character start off as overpowered, defeats what makes these characters special. It's for this reason OP characters need to be nerfed when put in site wide crossovers. Characters that serve the purpose of King, Father of Ultra etc., the powerful mentor, are fine, but if you intend for this character to a main character, you've just created a parody. Temporary Fusions are allowed. ** No character can rival or surpass the Titan Princes: These are special characters on the wiki, part of a fiction called Metaverse. Their role in-story is moot, here, know that they are incredible power and are basically gods. Making characters as strong as them robs them of the special status they have, for they are given to Users as awards and signs of respect. ** No character can be as strong or stronger than Void Eye: Void Eye was basically created to put a check on the rampant overpowered characters trend that plagued the site. In fact, anything that requires his power to defeat is thus stronger than the Princes, and therefore breaks the previous rule. ** Do Not Compare Characters: While the comparative power between characters can often be determined by comparison of feats, actively comparing your character to another character, fan fiction or canon, that is not your own is prohibited. You're here to have fun with other content creators, not engage in some petty competition. It is also blatantly disrespectful. * Do not go grimdark: You can be dark, you can have dark episodes and dark moments, but the moment when everything, even the Ultra are terrible...just no. That's not to say things can't be dark, but if you don't know the difference between 'dark' and 'grimdark', this rule was probably made for you. * No Advertising: We're a site for web novels and fanfiction/fanon, we're not here to be a merchandise selling platform. * Do Not Make Categories for Other Pages: We're not Ultraman Wiki, we're not here to gather, organize and catalog information. We create our own stories here. ** If you wish to create a category for all the characters that are variations of a canon character, there needs to be at least ten instances here, before you should even bother asking. * Do not try to use 'Dark' and 'Parody' as an excuse for breaking these rules: Stop expecting us to be idiots, we know what 'dark' is and we have another wiki for Parodies. Attempting to use this excuse just shows yourself as being an idiot. * Do not use Official Pictures of Ultra/Characters to portray your own characters: This can be allowed, if the picture has been modified, or it's a kaiju, in which case it's a species, but using the picture of a character, especially an UItra, from the canon series, even its alternate media like manga, is not allowed. Obviously, this does not count if you're portraying an alternate version of that official character. * Banned Crossovers: MLP (My Little Pony), Bendy, Cuphead, FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) and other similar franchises, Sonic, and Undertale. We have seen and heard enough to know how well these go. * Do Not Force Your Characters Into a Fan Continuity Not Your Own: It's simple, if the Fan Continuity/Series is not your own and you don't have permission, don't try putting your own characters, kaiju, or even concepts. Crossovers are different, as is Metaverse, but those are created to allow different worlds/series to interact with each other with some degree of sense and sanity. What I'm talking about is people treating other people's creations like their own playground. Talk to the creator first. * "Adopting" Characters: Do not "adopt" a character created by an inactive/banned user, without proof/a screenshot of their permission. If you do this without their explicit permission, it basically amounts to stealing the creator's content. Taking some loose, LOOSE, inspiration is better than outright theft. User Guidelines *'User Rights': User Rights basically refers to what rights a user has, to editing a page. This all revolves around your signature category, the category you place on every page you create, it's a mark of ownership on that page and shows that you have the only real right to edit that page, unless you give permission, though you can expect admins and/or moderators to step in if the page has something controversial, or simply rule-breaking, on it. **'Multiple Rights': Some pages have more than one signature category, this is not a mistake, if a user allows another to put their character in their series, putting their Signature Category is basically giving that other user the right to edit that page. **'No Signature Pages': These pages can be assumed to be opened for anyone to edit. **'Signature in the name': These pages are clearly owned but the user is allowing others to use their character/term/page in their own series. They do not require the Signature Category. **'Non-Owner Edits': Other Users without signature can edit a page, but their rights are limited: ***'Adding Signatures/Categories': Other Users can add categories to the page, but their rights to that page are still inferior to the original owner's Signature. These edits must be to correct the page and not vandalize it. ***'Grammar': Other users can correct grammar on a page as well as spelling mistakes. ** Filing Complaints: If a user feels they have been wronged, they are free to message an Admin, explaining their case. Note that we will not punish anyone without evidence and/or witnesses. This means, show us where on the Wiki this incident happened, we are not going to punish someone just because you asked us to. ** Anon Users: No, if you do not have a Wiki account, you should not be making pages on this Wiki. Your identity cannot be confirmed, and you do not have a signature with which to claim ownership. As an anon, you also cannot use signatures, as that would be fraudulent. If you have an account, but created a page logged off, please add your signature so a fellow user can verify it with you. Pages made by anons, are subject to be being deleted at the discretion of Administrators and above. ** Immature/Young Users: By Wikia’s standards, you should not have an account until you are of 13 years of age. While we are lenient, do not expect to be able to use your age as a tool to get out of punishment, and no, you are not exempted from any of the rules here. * Pardoned Category: This is a special Category usable only by Admins to grant a page the right to exist even if it contradicts prior rules. Any non-admin that adds this category to a page, will be blocked. So no, you cannot even get permission to hand it out. Only an Admin or above can hand these out. * Internet Etiquette: There are certain rules that all internet users should know to keep themselves and their information safe. If it appears that you have broken these unspoken guidelines, we will ban on the assumption that you are below the Wiki Age Limit of 13 Years. This is because these guidelines, can be guessed by common sense and maturity. * Categories: While you are permitted and encouraged to make categories relating to your work, the creation of categories meant to be used by other users besides your own, crossover or joint work notwithstanding, is considered you overstepping your boundaries. This is especially true if you make categories and then force them onto the pages of other people. Such categories should only be made by Admins. Admin Responsibilities For the Admins, your responsibilities are basically to uphold the guidelines of this Wiki and Wikia in general. The Specific Guidelines of this Wiki are listed above, but the Guidelines for Admins specifically are listed Here. Category:Browse